


Good Enough

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Background Blaise Zabini/Pansy Parkinson, HP: EWE, Infidelity, M/M, POV Blaise Zabini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Blaise wasn't looking for it, but when he foundsomeonehe was confident he could make feel good. He felt good enough, himself.





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> Written for prompt: A close friend of the family for [hp_unfaithful](http://hp-unfaithful.livejournal.com/) JULY 2017 challenge.

"Maybe you should start sleeping in the guest room." 

The words hurt more than Blaise would've thought possible. Even though he and Pansy knew their relationship… _marriage_ of over 10 years was almost over, for her to make such a statement, really was finalising everything for him. 

Sure, they still had a few months before they'd be going into the courts and signing the papers—but she'd all but dismissed Blaise in such a way, he didn't know how else to take this, but as a rejection. 

"I'll be going out," he said to her, grabbing a few things from the wardrobe and making his way to the guest room. Once there, he laid things down on the bed and headed for the shower. 

He should go out, he reckoned, and maybe drink the sorrows of his dissolving marriage away. 

It wasn't working out, it hadn't been for a very long time. He had to constantly tell himself that. And it didn't help that the Wizarding marriage law stated a couple had to file the grievance with the court about dissolving a marriage, then, speak to a relationship therapist, before finalising it all. Nothing in the wizarding world was easy. A divorce could take up to two years to achieve. 

He'd watched as Draco and Astoria had gone through with the leg-work of getting a divorce. The courts weren't easy on the Pureblood families. The only person he personally knew who went through a painless process of a divorce was Potter, and that was probably because he was such a celebrity. The wizarding world offered everything on a silver platter to the Saviour, no less. Even if that Saviour was going to turn around and marry a former Death Eater. 

It was funny how life had turned out for all of them, still, he'd not expected his marriage to have failed, too. He'd done the smart thing, he'd thought. He had waited until he was in his thirties to get married. Surely, if you married at an older age, and a to woman you knew for a while, it would've proven to be successful. 

He could not have been more wrong.

))((

"Can I get you something to drink?" Scorpius asked Blaise while Blaise sat on the sofa in Scorpius's tiny flat.

"No, I'm fine," Blaise answered, _and not sure what exactly what the fuck I'm doing here_. 

"Okay, I'll be right back, then." Scorpius turned around and walked away into the next room. It was probably his bedroom, Blaise figured, and waited. 

He looked around the flat, trying to remember the last time he'd been there. He thought it was about 2 years ago when Scorpius's had just moved in and had thrown a small party for his friends and his father's friends. 

Draco was a close friend of the family, and Scorpius was his son. Even if Pansy had kicked him out of the bedroom, and soon, her life, Blaise shouldn't have been here. He was still being untrue to his vows. No, it was time to—

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Scorpius asked, returning to the room. He'd changed out of his jeans and black button-down shirt into a pair of silk trousers, and _nothing_ else. 

Should Blaise have been surprised to see him like this? Of course, not. They'd met at the pub and Scorpius had asked Blaise over, and Blaise knew _exactly_ what the boy was implying. 

"I'm fine," he said again. 

Scorpius smirked, sitting down next to Blaise on the sofa, and took a sip of his iced-tea. 

Blaise watched as Scorpius licked his lips after taking his drink, and then met Blaise's gaze. The boy was bolder, more confident, than Blaise had remembered. 

"I've wanted this for so long…" Scorpius whispered, edging himself closer to Blaise, his soft wet lips pressing against Blaise's. 

"You have?" 

"Of course. You're my father's hottest friend. I've had a crush on you for a dozen years. And now you're here—" 

"You're young—" 

"Shh… Don't do that. Don't patronise me. You're here. You obviously saw something in me tonight—" 

"Maybe I was just looking for something—" 

"That's fine too," Scorpius said, pushing Blaise back and climbing into his lap. He straddled his thighs as he rocked back and forth on Blaise's _obvious_ erection. "I can be what you were looking for. Just for tonight…or for repeats…" 

"Scorpius…" Blaise said, and then Scorpius kissed him again. This time, the kiss wasn't as sweet as tender as the first. Scorpius forced his tongue in Blaise's mouth, demanding to be there, as Blaise sucked on it. 

Scorpius moaned into his mouth and started to press his arse down on Blaise's groin. 

"I need _more_. Please. Please! I'll do anything…" Scorpius went from seductive and demanding to needy and desperate in no time, and something inside Blaise stirred. He'd not been wanted like that in so long, and it felt so _satisfying_ to know he could make Scorpius feel good. 

He took a hold of Scorpius's shoulders and slightly pushed him back. They were face-to-face again, and Scorpius was looking at him, pleading, and anxious. Blaise nodded once. 

Scorpius got up on his feet and offered his hand to Blaise. Blaise took it without hesitation, and in a moment's notice, he was being lead to Scorpius's bedroom. 

Maybe this was a one-time thing, or maybe they'd repeat it, Blaise didn't know. He did know it couldn't ever be something that'd be made public. Scorpius wanted him, and Blaise needed to be wanted. 

It was as simple as that. 

When their night would be over, Blaise would go back home and sleep in the guestroom of his own house. He had a marriage to think about, and his wife's reputation. 

He still loved her, after all.

* * *


End file.
